


No ônibus

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Masturbation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Um homem desencadeia sua luxúria sobre uma jovem, e recebe as consequências disso.





	No ônibus

A respiração quase sufoca a si mesmo. A carne dela o excita e provoca. Ela merece, merece o que vou fazer com ela.

O fato de ser em público somente o excita mais. Um monte de pessoas verão sua essência derramada sobre o corpo dela. Suas visões inocentes da depravação de cada outro indivíduo com quem eles andam. Eles se escondem. Eles não veem a sujeira por dentro.

Não é difícil fazer isso até o fim. Ele só precisa se concentrar muito na carne dela, e ser silencioso. O processo é quase mecânico. Ele pensa as piores coisas dela, imaginando ela nas piores posições...  ou seriam melhores?

Seus fluidos voam no ar e a acertam bem no ombro. Ela é chocada, e se move para o lado, talvez pensando que alguma criança tenha cuspido água nela como uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Bem, talvez seja uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

Não é até que ela olha para ele e percebe o membro exposto que ela percebe o que ocorreu.

Ela abre a boca em espanto mas já é tarde. Segundos atrás, quando ela soltou seu gritinho de pânico, um dos distraídos passageiros finalmente olhou para ele.

Em uma questão de segundos gritos, empurrões para ver quem é o mais valoroso cavaleiro de armadura branca e socos na barriga e na cara, ele é “subjugado”. Mas ele já venceu.

Uma prostituta quase dormindo no seu banco acorda, olha para trás e se depara com a estranha situação. Mas apenas uma sugestão obscena vem de sua boca suja.

“Hey irmã, não é todo dia que você ganha isso de graça .   Hum, quer  dividir?”

As bocas dos outros passageiros é que se espantam nesse momento, e o homem obsceno sorri.

24 horas depois, ele sai da estação de policia, um homem livre. O juiz disse que aquilo era uma contravenção, não um crime.

Ela está lá. A vítima, o símbolo da luta contra um demônio imaginário.

Ela passa as mãos sobre os lábios dela e diz simples cinco palavras:

“Meu lugar ou o seu?”

Ela sorri e responde:

“Papai e mamãe estão viajando.”

E  eles andaram juntos na direção da casa dela.


End file.
